


Lonely

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: Celebrating a podium isn't the same anymore, not when you're alone...





	Lonely

It used to be different. It used to be fun. Max used to be able to enjoy the feeling a podium brought – first or even third, it didn’t matter. But now, it felt like there was something missing. Or rather someone. He longed for the Australian smile and wild curls that had kept him company through all the highs and lows. He felt numb; the usual pleasure gone. The loud music was overwhelming, reminding him of how little he had. The people around him were celebrating their win, not his. There was no one here who would listen when he needed them to, would hold him as he cried. He had spent the evening with a fake smile plastered on his face and no one could tell the difference. There was no one here who genuinely cared. It was lonely sometimes, being a racing driver. It felt like the world was against you or rooting for themselves. There was only one person who made him feel human. And he wasn’t even here.

Claiming to need some air, Max went outside to the balcony. He looked over the city of Barcelona, desperately trying to blink away the tears. 

“Dan…” Max murmured, clutching the phone to his cheek with desperation. He steadied himself against the wall, sighing heavily.

Daniel smiled sadly, “You enjoying the podium Max? Must be nice to be up there.” He said wistfully. It felt like these days he could hope only to be in the points, the world of winning was no more than a dream. 

“No.” Max ran his fingers through his hair, sticky with rosewater and sweat. He turned to glance back through the glass doors to where he could see his team celebrating the third place. Everyone had smiles on their faces and laughter to their voices. But that wasn’t what Max wanted, he wanted the past, “I miss you.”  
“I know mate, I wish I was there.” 

Max’s face brightened, “You could be.” He suggested, Why don’t you come down!”

“Max…” Daniel started, they’d had this conversation before, “I can’t just rock up at Redbull uninvited, not anymore.”

Max sighed heavily; he knew it was wishful thinking, “It’s just not the same without you.”

Daniel paused for a moment, “I know Max.” He desperately wanted to forget the world and be where he wanted to be… With Max.

In no more than a whisper, Max asked timidly, “Can I come to you?”

In just a few minutes, Max was desperately sneaking through the crowded room and down the stairs. He kept his head down, refusing to make eye contact for fear of being called into a conversation he couldn’t resist. There was only one place he wanted to be right now. And it was far away from here. 

Max glanced down at his phone again, checking the room number. He knew it was 223 but he had to make sure. He glanced up and down the corridor. Once satisfied there were no suspecting eyes, Max knocked four times on the wooden door – a code they’d devised over the years. The door flung open to reveal a dishevelled looking figure with tired, bloodshot eyes. Max slipped through the doorway and into the room,

“Bet you miss RedBull…” He chuckled, scanning the room. It wasn’t bad but it considerably smaller and less luxurious than his own room.

“More than you know.” Daniel murmured, brushing his fingers against Max’s bare arms. The younger man shivered at the touch. He turned to face Dan, 

“Oh really?” Max whispered, aware of the small distance between them. He looked up at Daniel, behind his long lashes, “Why don’t you show me what you’ve missed?” He teased, aware that the line sounded like it belonged in bad pornography. 

Daniel hummed happily. He ducked his head, pressing his lips against Max’s with such desire that the other man stumbled backwards. It had been so long since he’d been close to Max, let alone away from the public eye. He slipped his fingers beneath the black t-shirt, his large hands splaying against taught muscles. He held the other man close.

Lips pressed against lips. Bodies pushed against bodies. Eyes locked onto eyes. A tangle of limbs and a mess of sweat, Max finally felt happy. He knew there was only one person who understood the loneliness like he did, who experienced the quiet when it wasn’t welcome. He hated when they were apart, when they didn’t see each other for what felt like ages, but he knew it made their encounters even more special. This was the first time in weeks that the smile plastered across his face wasn’t fake…


End file.
